1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a smart method and device for adaptive user interface experiences.
2. Introduction
Users enjoy smart devices that know their location and task or application, to launch, without a user having to navigate through multiple menus.
For example, Motorola sells a cell phone called Droid, which can be used to dock with a docking station. It uses a magnet in the dock and a Hall-effect sensor in the cell phone, which launches a navigation application in vehicular use. This allows two possible locations launching two applications.
Another example is the use of identification ICs in a dock to provide identification of genuine or authentic products, and location.
There is a need for wireless communication devices, which are capable of being docked at multiple locations, which are identifiable and provide a customized user interface experience for the user, for example, by providing an alarm clock application in a bedroom, navigation for vehicular applications, email at an office and streaming video in an entertainment setting.
There is also a need to allow a user to specify a desired user interface (UI) experience or setting for a wireless communication device, to initiate at a particular docking location, and that the device learns about a user's preferences, and adapts the UI experience or setting, to the most frequently used applications.
There is also a need to provide a low cost approach to dock identification, using the existing sensors in the phone or minimal additional hardware.
There is a further need to provide personalized experiences and offer additional alternative solutions to users, which are configured with and compatible with conventional docking systems, to minimize complexity and minimize costs.
There is yet a further need to provide a smart method and device adapted to provide personalized experiences capable of being docked at multiple locations identifiable to the device, so a desired UI experience is automatically launched.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for providing a low cost approach using conventional accelerometers, gyros, location sensors and the like, to identify a wireless communication device location, to enable a localized or customized UI experience, and that is user friendly and can use many components already found in certain wireless communication devices.
Thus, a method and device that addresses the above problems and Applicant's solutions, as detailed herein, would be considered an improvement in the art.